


Comforts of the Household Gods  [podfic]

by litrapod (litra)



Series: amplificathon 2014 [11]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Podfic, Podfic Available, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 20:39:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1360987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belle had anticipated living in an enchanted castle. Or at least she thought she had.</p><p>the podfic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comforts of the Household Gods  [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [intrikate88](https://archiveofourown.org/users/intrikate88/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Comforts of the Household Gods](https://archiveofourown.org/works/387859) by [intrikate88](https://archiveofourown.org/users/intrikate88/pseuds/intrikate88). 



 

 **Title:**   

##  Comforts of the Household Gods 

**Fandom** : Once Upon a Time  
**Author** : 

###  [intrikate88](http://archiveofourown.org/users/intrikate88/pseuds/intrikate88)

**Reader:** [Litra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/litra)  
**Pairing:**   Belle / Rumpelstiltskin  
**Rating:**   teen  
**Length:**   28:27  
**Summary:** Belle had anticipated living in an enchanted castle. Or at least she thought she had.

The original work can be found [Here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/387859)  
  
Right click to [Download](http://litra.parakaproductions.com/audio/Author_%20intrikate88/ComfortsOfHouseholdGods.mp3)  
Or check out the google link [Here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B1OsQeSzIFcZQnBFMlJMcGJmdzQ/edit?usp=sharing)


End file.
